


Astronomical Body Counts

by spacesamurai



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife Club, Angst, Ardat Yakshi - Freeform, Asari Culture, Asari biology, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship, Morinth lives, Murder, Romance, Violence, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesamurai/pseuds/spacesamurai
Summary: A maniac psychologist meets a deadly asari. Things do not go as planned for the asari.
Relationships: Morinth/OFC
Kudos: 1





	Astronomical Body Counts

Epilogue:

Afterlife, Omega

Morinth was casually leaning against the wall of Aria‘s club as usual, her gaze wandering around the crowd cautiously as she was looking for her new prey. She always choose her victims with great care. After her mother had tried to hunt her down, Morinth could not afford to get tricked one more time. Shepard had decided to kill Morinth, but the Ardat Yakshi had of course prepared for this event. She had always been the smartest daughter.  
Although she had thought of it as unlikely that her mother would ever find her.. but this Shepard, first human Spectre, was better than anyone she ever knew. Fascinating, too. She had done the impossible and somehow survived through the meld. She‘d had the Prothean cipher in her head. She‘d died and she‘d came back.  
Of course, through Shepard’s help, Samara had managed to find her daughter.  
Morinth had faked her own death after the run in with her mother.

Now, she was as cautious as ever, never staying in one place for too long. Never trusting the wrong person again. If there was ever someone like Shepard again, it would be the final and ultimate death of Morinth. 

She was certain she was going to get revenge on Samara when the time came. Last time they met, they were equal in strength. But with each meld, an Ardat Yakshi grows more powerful. Soon, Samara would not even be considered an adversary for the Matron. 

And after she would kill the Justicar, she would become possibly the most powerful asari in the galaxy.

Maybe, one day, she‘d take Aria‘s place.

As often, there was no one interesting in Afterlife‘s V.I.P section to talk to. Morinth enjoyed victims that were complex and thoughtful.

Like Nef. A sculptist from Omega. Young, troubled, yet so hopeful. She certainly did not belong to Omega. Nef‘s mother had been a terminally ill reformed criminal who had become pregnant in her teenage years. She‘d done everything she could in favor of her daughter, saved every credit to get off this goddamn station so she could have a normal family life. But life anywhere else other than the slums of Omega she could not afford.

Nef had incredible talent - several finer art galleries on Omega had offered her money for her sculptures. Had she not died, she now would be a rising star living a safe life with her mother on the Citadel or some other fancy place. 

Morinth did miss Nef a little. Not as much as to cause her pain - Morinth would never allow herself to get too close to a victim. But she did miss the company. She missed Nef’s tranquil personality. She missed the conversations she had with Nef about art. She liked morbid art, as she did. An unconventional taste. In some way, she had cared about Nef. 

Every victim of Morinth left its mark on her, some more than others. She would get to miss each of them, but killing was the only way the Ardat Yakshi could fill the emptiness inside her. It was the only thing that kept her feeling alive.

She knew killing was wrong, but Morinth also knew that every one of her victims spent their last moments feeling unfathomable pleasures. They were her lovers, and while it would come to an end, it would be the result of their nervous systems overloading with so much ecstasy they couldn‘t handle. For a moment, Morinth would be able to feel the love of one another. Even if it meant killing them.

She could never have choosen to spend her life in the monastery like her sisters did. A life spent in complete isolation, devoid of all pleasures. She would never have gotten to seen the the things she did, never gotten to meet the people she met. She‘d seen galaxiest tallest skyscrapers, she‘d floated around in zero gravity space on a quarian ship, she‘d gotten to feel the love of all sorts of species - elcor, turian, hanar, human. There was nothing that was worth giving up her freedom. Especially not a condition she did not choose to be born with.

It was almost early in the morning when Morinth was approached by a human. Blonde, tall, beautiful with a brilliant smile. She‘d worn a tight fitting casual outfit consisting of leather pants, high heel boots and a crop top. She‘d introduced herself as Sharon, and she‘d enthusiastically asked the asari if she‘d liked to dance. 

Morinth did enjoy the human‘s bubbly demeanor, and decided to go along with it. It was a hit or miss with people who approached her. It wasn‘t rare for Morinth to get approached as attractive as she was, but it often occurred that she did not have an interest in the person. 

Morinth did not go around mindlessly killing people. She did not just kill any person she had the chance to, even if it would mean being much more powerful. At first, power was what Morinth had striven for - she once had seduced an entire asari village until only their youngest daughters were left. But quickly, Morinth had grown lonely.   
She would never feel the love of one another for very long, but she some day realized there was one way she could feel it for a short moment.

From then on, she had killed her lovers.  
It was always a little painful, but Morinth did not feel much else other than pain since the day was diagnosed with her condition. Killing was a necessary means of survival for an Ardat Yakshi in her stage. Would she stop, she would be nothing but an empty shell. 

Morinth did the least she could do and gave their victims the most joyful time of their lives before she would meld with them, causing their nervous systems to overload with pleasure. She would feel their love for this moment. 

Sharon turned out to enjoy the same music as her and she was a great conversationalist, eloquent and bubbly yet with a touch of mystery, with a surprising amount of knowledge on asari culture she enjoyed showing off.  
The human was a great dancer, too, limber and performing an exotic asari club dance. Morinth wondered if she was a professional dancer.

As it turned out, she was a gymnast with a passion for asari culture who had won several competitions on Earth. She‘d also liked to travel, and it was the danger and freedom that had drawn her to Omega.

Morinth had decided that Sharon would be her next victim.


End file.
